Wilted Rose
by therainydaykids
Summary: Zero lays in anguish, his heart ripped apart at the seams. Yuki battles with the Vampirism inside and secretly longs for Zero. Kaname waits for the moment when Zero will come and hold the gun to Yukis head and she will have to make the choice, him or Zero
1. Zero: Blood Oath

**:D Hellooo**

**Pretty much this story takes place three years after there final goodbyes and centres around the relationship between KanamexZeroxYuki and what happens when they meet for the first time (plus other events that i am not going to spoil)**

**hehe enjoy...**

*******

**Chapter One: ****Blood Oath. **

**Zero's POV. **

Her memory still haunted me, each ragged breathe, and each tantalizing scent was _her_. Her endless chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore into mine each time I gazed unwillingly at myself and then they would slowly melt and so gradually they would change from those eyes that I loved, to the violent red of a vampire. Then those fangs would protrude from that _mouth, _that mouth that so many times I had dreamed of pressing my lips to…I grabbed a fistful of hair in torment, careful not to rip any out, I wasn't quite used to my new strength and my room was often littered with my own silver strands.

"Go away" I muttered infuriated, but I couldn't quite bring myself to push the image of her, brown eyed, out of my mind. It was all I had of her, those last fleeting moments when she was human, when she cradled within my reach. I felt my body shake violently and I collapsed to the floor in anguish. Her face, her smile, her eyes…they all belonged to _him _now. I could feel some of my hair beginning to slowly break away into my fist but I didn't care, it was nothing, nothing compared to the feeling of white hot hatred searing through my veins, nothing compared to my heart slowly ripping and shredding. I slowly ran my fingers through my hair grabbing the loose strands and tossing them somewhere. I let my eyes wander slowly around my room in disgust; it was truly a pitiful sight especially now at night time when the small rays of moonlight that filtered in from the small gab my curtain made seemed to catch on my silver locks, making them glow. I felt a lonely tear caress my cheek, she was everything I had. My whole purpose after _that_ day was to be by her side and protect her and now she lay intertwined in his arms, his fingers slowly brushing against her cheek and his lips, so gently falling onto hers. I clenched my fists, trying vainly to contain my burning anger but it wasn't until I heard the soft snap of my fingers breaking did I stop. I let out an inaudible moan in exhaustion, I hadn't slept in days but I didn't dare close my eyes for I new only to well the nightmares that lay beneath them. For each time I slept I would see Yuki smiling and reaching out for me and then I would reach out to in a vain, desperate hope before she would disappear, it was about then that I awoke, covered in cold sweat and panting. Even though I loved her, even though each cell in my body burned in desire for her, I had no choice but to kill her. She had made her choice to be the Pure Blood Kuran Princess and therefore she was my sworn enemy, but try as I might I could never bring myself to despise her as I did Kaname. I would always love Yuki Cross but all she was now was a memory and her perfect body was the constant reminder of the demon Yuki Kuran who had devoured her. My eyes lingered on my bloody rose, I hadn't touched it in weeks, it lay there innocently as the last thing that connected me to my past and the promise I had made with her, the promise that one day I would hold this gun to her head and pull the trigger. I imagined the scared, shocked and vulnerable look in Kaname's eyes when I was about to kill his love and I felt pleasure seep through my veins, seeing that look on Kaname's face would make it all worth it but then I imagined the way Yuki's body would tremble but she wouldn't fight, the way she would tightly hold her eyes shut waiting for the moment of her own death and then her lip would quiver oh so slightly when she heard the bullet being fired and in a brief second that twisted thought washed all pleasure from my veins, so quickly I couldn't quite be sure if I had even felt it. I gasped loudly and my hands threw to my throat, I was thirsty. I felt a fire blaze in my throat and I began to cough and splutter. This would only last a minute. I had several waves of bloodlust a day but they would all quickly die down, as if someone had poured water on the fire before I had time to plan a meal.

"Z…Z…Zero?" I grimaced as the smell of warm, pounding blood slowly tainted the air with it's delicious scent. I new I wouldn't be able to resist, not now at the peak of my blood lust. But it didn't stop me from trying. The girl was small, _petite _with short brown hair framing her tanned face. I had seen her several times before flitting in and out of my room delivering various things but never had she addressed me. What poor timing.

"Leave…" I managed to croak through the smouldering flames but she just continued to stand there unperturbed by my cold behaviour. I felt the fire extend to my body, setting alight each minuscule atom in desire for her blood. I got up slowly, my heart pounding feverishly. I could see my own eyes, those loathsome rubies reflected in her green ones. The faint tinge of pink that had lit her cheeks began to fade and her eyes widened in astonishment, they hadn't had time to be drenched with fear yet. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her towards me, not caring about being gentle, she would be dead soon. She gave a soft cry in pain and a wave of remorse flooded through me but it didn't stop the beast inside me from slowly sinking its teeth into her neck. She gave a sharp intake of breath as my teeth broke the small layer of skin on her neck. A small trickle of blood leaked out of my mouth as I drank from her, slowly draining her body of life. I was killing her, just like all the other disgusting and foul vampires that littered this world. I drained the last drops of her blood from her body and let her collapse on my floor, her eyes wide in pain and her mouth slightly parted in her final breath. My body began to shake in horror at what I had just done. I was no better than those monsters I had sworn to kill, one by one. Repulsion came over me in waves but I was expecting this feeling, it was the feeling of utter self hatred that I used to feel every time I drank Yuki's blood, every time I caused her pain…I began to shake more violently.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, and I kept repeating it as if by saying these words a thousand times could somehow absolve the sin I had just committed or drive away the monster I had become.

**Poor Zero....*sob* *sob***

**Reviews always welcome ;D**


	2. Yuki: Cold Kisses

**YAY I get to write a somewhat happy chapter :D I'm not sure if I capture "Yuki" in this chapter…let me know if she OOC or not…I thought I did an ok job. But seeing as it's my work I see it a bit differently as to how you might see it. :/ I hope you enjoy it though because despite the pairing I actually had an ok time writing it. **

**AdventRain: ****Hmm reading back at the last chapter it sort of gave me the chills Zero killing that poor girl :// Is that even possible..? A writer to slightly fear her own creation…? Or maybe that's me going insane?** (please don't answer that. I want to go by at least one day and not be called a freak**):DD But Zero can drink my blood any day 3 Thankyou for the "Kudos" and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

*** *** ***

**Yuki's POV. **

I felt my foot catch on a loose branch and was hurled back into the snow. I giggled and clutched my cloak closer to my body for warmth and continued to lie there entranced by the unique patterns the snowflakes made as they gently fluttered down. I gave a tender shiver but I didn't move the snow truly was a beautiful sight.

"Yuki…" I heard Kaname murmur disparagingly, shaking his head in my direction. I got a serious case of Déjà Vu, as he held his hand out to help me up of the icy ground, of that night thirteen years ago. It seemed so long ago and I was well over the nightmares and torture it had evoked on me. But another remarkable change was that I was no longer the weak insignificant human I was back then now I was a_ vampire. _I grabbed Kaname's hand firmly, but instead of hoisting myself up like he had intended, I pulled on his arm as gently as possible and sent him toppling down on top of me. "Yuki…" I heard him mutter again but I could see the smile forcing its way onto his lips and his eyes burned longingly into mine. I cupped his perfect face in my freezing hands, but he didn't flinch at the cold instead he ran a hand across my cheek and brushed the hair out of my face causing me to tremble ever so slightly. Slowly his fingers wound themselves into my hair, like a snake every so smoothly sliding its way through the forest. It was hard to resist letting the smile that had been bubbling on my lips loose as I registered the intensity of his gaze. It was moments like these that reinforced the obvious fact that he loved me and that simple fact was enough to overshadow the regret I felt for leaving Zero. But still the regret was there, taking up a small amount of room in each heartbeat and pulsing little by little through my veins with each breath.

"I'm sick of running Yuki, I just want to be here with you forever, let him come…" Kaname whispered guessing my train of thought through the frown that had tainted my lips. He pressed his lips against my ear tenderly as he spoke and I felt a tiny blush creep its way onto my cheeks. His lips trailed down my cheek before resting just above my quivering lips, his eyes carefully sunk into the depths of mine as he tried to understand the hurt that was so clearly reflected in my eyes. My vision began to blur as I recalled the silent promise I had made with Zero, as long as I ran, he would continue living and my life would not end by the Bloody Rose. We would play Cat and Mouse for the rest of eternity until one of as faltered or simply gave in and embraced deaths cold arms. Like velvet brushing against me, the tears began to fall and I saw Kaname's eyes freeze, he hated seeing me cry for Zero for I knew he couldn't help feeling jealous for the unique relationship we had. "Yuki…don't cry…"His voice seemed to caress the air as he soothed me. Eventually my cascading tears came to halt and it wasn't until the last one had finally slithered down my face, did Kaname's eyes return to there usual smouldering desire and warmth. My heart came to a sudden halt before if started to flutter wildly, because in the instant that my final tear for Zero had soaked into my skin, Kaname had pressed his lips onto mine, in one irresistibly sweet moment. It was moments like these that overshadowed the fact that I had been on the verge of being in love with Zero Kiryu and that I was most definitely deeply in love with Kaname. I wound on of my arms around his head, holding him securely to me, so to prolong the kiss, whilst I let the other remain cradling his face. I closed my eyes, savouring this perfect moment between us and relishing the moment of his lips moving steadily with mine. Suddenly Kaname's back stiffened and he wrenched back in an unusually rough way. I looked at him, my eyes holding nothing but hurt confusion for his actions. He craned his neck back and dusted a snowball that had just collided with him of his back. Hilarious. I grimaced slightly.

"Aidou" He said through gritted teeth, I glanced up to see Aidou, Ruka and Kain staring at Kaname on top of me, looking particularly "innocent". I felt my blood boil in sheer embarrassment; I liked to have my moments with Kaname _alone_ not under the watchful eyes of his friends. I began to collect myself, still excruciatingly self conscious of Kaname's body on top of mine but just as I was about to get up and somehow resume a more dignified position, Kaname wound his arms around my shoulders and held me down, refusing to let me untangle myself from his body.

"Ignore them" Kaname crooned, his voice laced with longing and so despite my raging humiliation I did, leaning in to resume where we left off before, our lips once again entwined. He lazily began tracing circles around the back of my neck and I felt goose bumps erupt where his finger lingered. I heard the faint groan of Aidou behind us and a few short mutterings exchanged between the three of them.

"We have to go!" Whined Aidou his voice echoing around in the vast emptiness.

"Go away" Kaname mumbled between kisses, his voice oddly rough.

"It's been a week, Kaname, it's time we packed up and moved besides to many people have spotted us and there not going to forget five remarkably good looking people, are they?" Ruka informed us softly, refusing to look at our embracing figures. I let a soft groan escape my lips and grimaced as the sound ricocheted around the snowy field for everyone to hear.

"Well, we could always just wait here for Kiryu to find us" Kaname tilted his head sideways as he spoke, his voice cocky.

"I'll get my things" I shot back, pushing on his chest to give him the hint to get off. He reached out once more, his face back to its usual unfathomable, stony expression and I pulled myself up smoothly. He took once look at my exasperated face and his lips curved in the ghost of a smirk.

"Remember Yuki, it was your idea to run forever, to save _his _life" Kaname teased but there was underlying seriousness intertwined with his playful tone.

"I'll never regret this decision, because I hope that in the time he is chasing me he will find something else to hold him to this world" My voice shook as I whispered those words but Kaname didn't move, he only held my gaze for five immeasurably long seconds before he turned on his heel and joined Aidou, Ruka and Kain trudge through the billowing snow.

**Oh gosh…I bet Kaname was so OOC, but you never really see his "Romantic" Side so I had to think of what he would be like as a lover…reluctant yet passionate? Hmm oh well :/ I think that's about all the Yuki and Kaname fluff I can take for one chapter…*shot* **

**Well of I go to indulge myself in the rather depressing mind of Zero (**its ok Zero, I still love you**)….**

**~BDT**

_**Don't forget to review**_

**:P**


	3. Zero: Pulling the trigger

**Hellow all ^___^. [again] **

**Oh *cries* I'm so tired, I have stayed up the last few nights with friends (yes friends :O) and now the sleepless nights are taking there toll on my writing ability. Don't get angry if there is like a thousand typo's or if it sucks like the …I was practically sleeping when I wrote this :D (See how dedicated I am!). **

******

**Zero's POV**

Little by little she would creep her way into my mind. Slowly contaminating each insignificant particle of my brain and no matter how hard I tried she would linger there, always in the shadows yet always there, always gradually eating away at my heart. It would always start with those eyes, with those mesmerizing eyes that I was forever getting entranced in and then smaller things would form, things like the way one cheek lifted up higher than the other when she smiled and how it made her only more perfect. I had stared at her so many times in secret, completely enthralled by her beauty and etching everything about her into my brain. It was her heartbreaking exquisiteness that had me here, wandering aimlessly through the darkened alleyways of some unknown town. For I came here with only one goal to somehow distract myself the images my mind was so generously conjuring up for me. She was a disease each dragging second she would blacken more of my mind, until all I saw was shadows and her face, smiling hypnotically. I was under her spell and here I sat, slumped against the disintegrating walls, unable to escape her and the obscurity overwhelming me. A sudden violent tremor sent the darkness reeling to a halt and I gave three jagged, disoriented breaths, my eyes flying open. My reluctant eyes drank in the suddenly unfamiliar surroundings; the shadows had seemed to have leaked from my mind into reality for all I saw was darkness. Or perhaps I had finally snapped and my fractured heart could no longer support my body? Bit by bit however the slight silver tinge became more prominent on some objects and bit by bit I was able to see how very wrong my messed up mind had been. My mind had granted me some hours of peace, an anaesthetic and I had slipped out of consciousness and now night had fallen and the moon was casting a ghostly sheen upon me, I almost let out a quiet chuckle at myself…almost. But I was about to be punished, fate wouldn't let me experience peace, no she was too cruel for that, she would wrap her icy arms around me and inflict torture after torture on me. It was there clattering footsteps that made me look up curiously. But it wasn't the panicked way they were running or their pale, haunted complexion. No it was there horror drenched eyes that had me transfixed upon them. Those eyes that seemed to echo every emotion that pounded through my veins. They didn't seem to notice me, so I could stare at them and commit every detail about there appearance to memory. To my immense shock I found that I actually felt remorse for this pitiful stranger, they were obviously traumatized and so I continued to gaze, my eyes unmoving…waiting for whatever terror they were fleeing from to come.

"Please…don't run" An alluring voice chimed. "Please…" I saw the strangers eyes widen and they crammed there hand over there mouth to stifle there scream. I could see tears flooding down there face, soaking it so it looked like it had been dunked underwater. "Stay…please" The voice rang out again and I could hear distant footsteps approaching swiftly. I so desperately wanted to see who the mystifying approaching figure was, but I simply couldn't move my eyes an inch from the stranger.

"Please…what do you want?" The strangers chocked out. Judging by the voice they were unmistakably a female. The figure chuckled softly never breaking there rhythmic footsteps towards the girl and with each perfectly synched step her eyes grew wider and her face paler. After several excruciatingly long moments the figure finally stepped into my peripheral vision and I was able to glance at them. It was so clearly a man and but there beauty told me what I needed to know, because such splendour only belonged to vampires, and vampires only. I stayed cemented, pressed up against the wall, I reached in silently and fingered my Bloody Rose, preparing for a moments notice to pull the trigger and end his pathetic existence. He reached out cautiously yet determinedly to run his fingers along the woman's neck, pausing at the most desirable places before moving down towards her chest, his grin was innocent to the naked eye, but I could see undertone of malice woven in the way his lips curled. The woman ascertained what he was doing in the instant his fingers began moving down further and she shook her head frantically, her eyes pleading for him to stop. In one rapid moment I was by his side, the Bloody Rose pointed to his head. I didn't need to see anymore of this horrific scene, he deserved death; he deserved pain at the highest level. He was a disgrace and he was about to be annihilated.

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise" He muttered, not seeming to mind at all that he was breathing his last breaths. He jerked the woman's head back, in such force, it seemed impossible that he hadn't snapped it. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable...it was the face of someone who knew that at any second, at any fleeting moment there heart would stop beating. "I was going to enjoy everything she had to offer before I disposed of her, but you have cut me short I'm afraid" That was all it took to snap my calm façade and within a split second of him finishing his sentence I had pulled the trigger. The woman finally let out a scream but I didn't even glimpse in her direction, blood was spilling out from the vampire as he lay sprawled, contorted on the now scarlet soaked ground and I kept shooting, I couldn't refrain myself. Even when I was shaking so hard that the gun was about to fall through my protesting fingers, I still continued firing. The woman continued to scream. This was what I needed, my love for Yuki had made me momentarily blind to the disgusting, worthless creatures Vampires were, just as her love for Kaname had blinded her from the truth and that would be her downfall…her love for him, would inevitably cause her own demise. Even the stab of the usual of flaming envy and hate flaring through me didn't make me falter as I continued shooting him. I knew now, with each bullet that punctured his hideous body that I was ready. I was ready to pierce Yuki's angel-like body with the bullets from this gun. In that brief, blinding second that the bullet would collide with her, I would whisper those three heartbreaking words and I would watch her blood spill out and with it, I would watch my own feelings for her seep out and slowly rot and die just like her body.

_**Hope you enjoyed it…**_

_***yawn* I'm off to sleep :x Look out for the next chapter…Its Yuki and Kaname *shudders*.**_

_**You better review I earned one.**_

_***yawns***_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz :P**_

_**~~BDT**_


	4. Yuki: Reawakened

_**Haii 3 3 **_

**Thanks ****AdventRain**** and ****LauryKOS**** for reassuring me that my characters were IC :D And I hope that I can keep them that way :X . And thanks to ****NejisFangirl12 ****^^ for your review, I agree Zeki forever. **

_**Anyways…**_

**Enjoy xD**

******

I couldn't deny the lingering regret of leaving Zero that was woven into each pulsating breath that ran through my body. His violet torture drenched eyes always awaited mine when I dared to close them, ready to send a guilt ridden frenzy through my veins. But neither the regret nor the guilt would ever be enough to stop the heat from rushing to greet my cheeks when I felt Kaname's lips brush against me. My feelings for Zero would never be anything more than a shadow of the love I felt for Kaname…but yet the feelings were always there, buried away deep in my heart and ticking away innocently like a time bomb at the back of my head. I glanced around, searching for Kaname's warm eyes, they were the only thing that made the ticking cease, I watched his brow furrow slightly and I looked away swiftly…he could see everything, all the sorrow I had tried so hard to conceal was spilled out on my tell tale face, all the sorrow I wanted him to know nothing about. I would rather take the endless remorse then see his face melt into misery that would only enhance the repressed guilt that flooded in irregular waves through me. I was so preoccupied in drowning myself in my emotions that I didn't notice Kaname situated next to me until he placed his hand on my mine in an effort to comfort me but it only heightened my distress. Here he was being so kind to me and I was busy wallowing in my feelings for someone else. Kaname didn't deserve this so in one heart wrenching moment I locked those feelings for Zero away, burying them deeper inside me knowing full well that it wouldn't last, but I was determined to keep them there for as long as possible. I forced a smile on my restraining lips, but it was a futile attempt so I gave up letting the frown darken my expression and instead I let my eyes wander upwards so they met Kaname's again, praying silently that there was nothing in there depths but strained joy, even if my face contradicted it. Carefully, so carefully as if one wrong move and I would break me he wound his arms around me tenderly, a smile gracing his lips, I waited for the responding curve of my own lips but it never came and three seconds to late I managed to force my lips upwards in what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Yuki, there's something I need to ask you" I stiffened in his embrace. Had he seen the weak lingering feelings for Zero that I was forever trying to conceal? Kaname must have noticed my sudden distress and he cocked his head slightly worried. "What troubles you, Yuki?" Kaname asked his eyes never straying from my face and even though I was rigid with dread, I felt a tiny blush colour my cheeks.

"N…Nothing" I finally managed to stutter unconvincingly, withering slightly under his intense gaze. It was evident that he didn't believe me but it wasn't like I was putting up a plausible act. On a spur of utter impulse I leaned in and forcefully cemented my lips on Kaname's. I felt his body slowly tense up at my sudden display of affection before he slowly relaxed and melded his lips on mine. Relief began to bubble over the anxiety as the tempo of our kiss increased. I let out a soft, inaudible gasp and placed my mouth to his ear, abruptly self conscious of my heavy, strained breathing.

"There was something you wanted to ask me" I murmured slightly breathless, once I was sure that my kiss had distracted him from my troubled expression from before. As soon as the words flew out my lips he took a tiny step back and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, his lips in a firm line and his eyes unreadable. His stony expression had my nerves reawakened and I began battling with my face to keep my expression placid.

"Yuki…" Kaname began, slowly taking my face in his hands "I know were already engaged by birth…but I want to do this properly…" I froze, my eyes widening in shock. I didn't understand the feelings of sheer horror that seemed to crashing down on me. I loved Kaname…but why then, did I suddenly want to disappear…? I should be blushing like crazing…but I could feel the colour being drained from my skin. "Yuki, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride, not because you were born to be, but because you love me?" I didn't understand why my mind was screaming a definite 'no' at me, I didn't understand why suddenly a certain silver hair boy was contaminating my thoughts and I didn't understand why when that simple yes through fell through my lips I was basked with utter repulsion for the man I had pledged my love for so many times. He didn't say anything, his pure ecstasy was apparent in the way his whole face was alight with longing and the way his eyes held mine in his passionate stare. He took a deliberate step forward and slid something on my finger causing my breathing to falter, I knew I should look at the ring and feign delight and exclaim about how beautiful it was, or at least register the fact that in a split second he had sealed this seemingly unwanted fate of mine. But I didn't, instead I let my hand fall limply to my side like that of a broken dolls. Ignoring my lack of response, Kaname oh so gently placed his lips on mine, still cradling my cheek with one hand. I could feel all his love and desire pour out for me in this kiss and I felt sick with myself. How could I not love this man? How could I not love the way he tenderly held me in his arms? I opened my eyes, hoping to feel the usual rush of affection and disbelief that his lips were on mine but instead I was greeted with a pair of fierce violet eyes. I wrenched myself away breaking out of his firm grasp and blinked furiously until I was sure that it was Kaname's amber eyes looking back at me. Once again, he stayed silent, letting actions speak louder than words. I expected him to turn on my in disgust and demand an explanation for my less-then-loving behaviour but he took me off guard as he pushed me securely into his chest again, his arms holding me captive.

"Yuki…what's wrong?" He whispered simply, pressing his lips to onto my hair. I began to tremble and I felt his arms tighten around me to steady my quaking body and all at once, like a volcano erupting the tears fell and like lava, as they streamed thick and fast down my cheeks, they set my cheeks ablaze.

"I don't know…Kaname…I don't understand…" My voice trailed off as the tears constricted my ability to speak coherently, so I stood there sobbing, engulfing myself in self pity and letting the warmth of Kaname's hold somehow soothe my newfound sorrow.

**:D **

**Review! X_x **

_**Hehe I'll give you cookies :D **_

_**[hehe bribing much? Meh :P]**_

_***Evils eyes anyone who doesn't review***_

_**x_X –Twitch-**_

_**This chapter bugs me for some reason…. Oh well…i suppose that's just me being a perfectionist...I find fault with everything! **_


End file.
